Project Summary - Enrichment Program The Enrichment Program is an essential component of the NORC. The activities of our Program are specifically designed to foster the exchange of knowledge and ideas among faculty members, trainees, research staff, and the community at large. These activities span basic science, translational science, and nutrition and obesity- relevant community engagement and policy. The specific aims of the Enrichment Program are to: ? Create an engaging, educational program to advance research in nutritional sciences and obesity, ? Attract new investigators and established investigators from various fields with relevant expertise to nutrition and obesity research, ? Foster transdisciplinary interactions, promote scientific exchange, and advance new collaborations among Research Base members, ? Support training opportunities and programs, particularly for doctoral students, post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty members that will enhance the capacity for basic, clinical, and translational research in nutrition and obesity to build the next generation of investigators, ? Enhance the general public?s awareness and knowledge about the NORC and the importance of nutrition and obesity research, and ? Promote and disseminate the work of the NORC and its investigators within the lay and scientific research communities.